


Morning People

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, no beta we die like men, this is my first fic ik its trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor and Markus don't usually wake up at different times.





	Morning People

Their world had been stressful lately, unsolved homicide cases, raging politicians, raging _people._

Sometimes they forgot to live their own lives, without thinking about work or revolutions. Have a life away from the prying eyes of the media and the judgemental public.

But mornings would always belong to them.

The outside world could wait until 8:00. 

* * *

 

Connor awoke to an empty bed. Strange, considering that their internal alarms were set to the same time. Usually, they woke up in each other's arms, gently cradling each other.

Concern slowly flooded through Connor. He knew that it was pointless to be worried about Markus. Their home was safe, and the man probably just woke up early. However, logic didn't stop Connor from slowly rising out from the warmth in the mass of sheets and pillows and groggily sitting on the edge of their bed, slowly becoming aware of the muffled talking he could hear through the wall.

Gently opening the door, trying to avoid the creak of the hinges that never seemed to cease, he saw Markus leaning against the counter in the kitchen. His eyebrows were furrowed and a frown had slithered its way onto it.

Connor leaned against the doorframe and listened in on his conversation. Markus was presumably speaking on the phone with some political figure, as he was using his "fancy politician voice" as North had dubbed it.

"Yes, we are highly anticipating the ceremony on Thursday."

A small smile had to cross Connor's face at that. Markus recently came out about their relationship, and soon enough, each "I" became a "we."

Connor tip-toed over to Markus, quietly wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and resting his head against the back of his neck.

Markus briefly looked back at Connor, and his heart felt like it was melting at the sight of the android's messy curls and tired eyes. Without skipping a beat in his conversation, he gently intertwined his left hand into Connor's, and let all the adoration and love he felt flow through their connection.

"Of course sir, have a good day. Goodbye," and with that closing statement, he flipped off the phone and let it platter onto the granite countertop.

Despite all the affection Markus put through their connection, Connor could still sense the stress that seemed to loom over Markus like a storm cloud.

* * *

 

There were things to do and places to be and work to be done.

But, just for a few minutes, all their stress was abandoned for a few minutes of peace in their kitchen, simply enjoying each other.

The outside world could wait until 8:00.

**Author's Note:**

> anbjlanirh this is rushed and sloppy but i'm tired ok. plus i spent to long thinking if i should remove the last sentence or not so it's staying boys.


End file.
